Silencio
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Eran felices, pero una sola frase salida de los labios de ella cambio todo sumiendo al matrimonio So en una barrera silenciosa. ONE SHOT Historia con referencias de Enredos de una Gala y Enredos de Oficina


Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen

A/N Este será un pequeño One Shot, espero que sea de su agrado

.

.

.

Silencio

.

.

.

El aire era un poco frio, sin embargo era tolerable, su saco podía enfrentar un poco el descenso de temperatura. El otoño había llegado, las noches cada vez eran más frías. Miro su costoso reloj, eran las 10 de la noche. Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta de su pequeña mansión. Algunas luces se hallaban prendidas, recorrió el pasillo hasta que llego a la amplia sala de estar. La oscuridad lo recibió, prendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba a un costado de uno de los sillones y se sentó. Suspiro aliviado por estar en casa. Cerró los ojos un momento, había sido un día muy pesado. Hacerse cargo del museo no era tarea fácil, So Yi Jeong prefería mil veces tomar su rueda de alfarero y crear, pero era el museo de su familia, su abuelo le había cedido el poder del museo, su padre no puso objeciones, Yi Jeong jamás pensó lo complicado que era dirigir un museo, debía estar en busca de nuevas piezas, nuevas exposiciones, nuevas inversiones, no, no era tarea fácil.

-¿Yi Jeong?- El joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada insegura de su esposa. Sabía el porqué de esa mirada, pero aún no hallaba que decir para disipar esa inseguridad, aún no podía enfrentar lo ocurrido.

-Ga Eul, creí que estarías dormida-La chica miro sus manos, comenzó a moverlas nerviosamente

-Ani, tenía unas actividades que revisar de mis alumnos- Yi Jeong asintió pero no dijo nada más, noto como su esposa mordía su labio, no sabía que decir-¿Quieres algo de cenar?-

-No- Dijo el chico. Ga Eul no dijo nada más. Yi Jeong tomo su mano y se puso de pie. Rodeo sus hombros y beso su frente. La chica no se movió, a pesar del gesto tierno que acaba de recibir, no se sentía tan dichosa como antes, muchas dudas en su mente la atormentaban. Yi Jeong tuvo que ayudarla a dirigirse a su habitación pues ella no parecía responder-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Bien-Dijo ella con voz baja, quería agregar más cosas pero no sabía si era adecuado hacerlo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos se pusieron su pijama y se alistaron para ir a dormir. El silencio había estado presente últimamente entre ellos. Cuando por fin se acostaron, Ga Eul no hizo ningún intento por acercarse a su esposo. Yi Jeong la tomo en brazos y la acerco a él, ella no dijo nada, recargo la cabeza en su hombro, con ganas de llorar.

-Dulces sueños Yi Jeong-Dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, sintió los brazos de su esposo apretarla más.

-Dulces sueños-

Pero Yi Jeong no durmió de inmediato giro un poco para mirar el rostro de su esposa, acaricio levemente su cabello intentando no despertarla. Lucia hermosa, pero también lucia preocupada aun durmiendo. Yi Jeong sabía que él era el culpable de las preocupaciones de la joven maestra. Hace un mes todo había cambiado entre ellos, llevaban poco más de un año de casados, un año en donde las risas y los momentos felices no habían faltado, pero un mes atrás, una simple frase había cambiado todo entre ellos. Se estaba comportando como un cretino, lo sabía, pero parecía que su mente aun no procesaba por completo lo que ella le había dicho. Cerró los ojos, pidiéndole perdón en silencio y gritándose a sí mismo que tenía que hacer algo.

A la mañana siguiente, Yi Jeong bajo a desayunar, se encontró que su esposa ya estaba sentada, apenas probando bocado, le dedico una sonrisa, pero no era como las sonrisas de antes, ella le respondió de igual manera. El personal se hizo a un lado, habían notado el cambio de comportamiento de sus amos. Ambos desayunaron en silencio, finalmente Ga Eul fue la primera en ponerse de pie, pero lo hizo tan deprisa que un mareo se presentó en ella, de inmediato se sujetó de la mesa, Yi Jeong no reacciono, algunas de las chicas que les servían ya estaban a su lado. Yi Jeong se puso de pie y tomo su brazo, las chicas se apartaron.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si-Respondió ella, se apartó un poco de su esposo-Debo irme ahora-Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yi Jeong y se marchó. Yi Jeong se quedó un momento en el comedor, mirándola mientras se marchaba. Suspiro, se froto los ojos, y se dio cuenta que ese día no podría ir a trabajar. Llamo a su secretaria para avisarle que se ausentaría y que solo llamara por asuntos urgentes. Después pidió las llaves de su auto, subió a él y comenzó su camino, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

A pesar de ser jueves, la mansión Goo no se encontraba vacía. Las chicas del servicio corrían de un lado a otro en silencio, todos teniendo precaución de no hacer ruido y de verificar que nada que se pudiera romper estuviera a la mano. Después unos pequeños gritos se escucharon y las chicas se apartaron para mirar como pasaba Jun Pyo persiguiendo a dos pequeños y haciendo ruidos y caras extrañas. Los pequeños niños reían. Finalmente llegaron a una sala donde había muchos juguetes y los niños se distrajeron con los juguetes que ahí se encontraban. Jun Pyo los observo con una sonrisa y se dirigió a uno de los sillones para ponerse cómodo. Cinco minutos después, una de las chicas le anunciaba la llegada de una visita. Jun Pyo pidió que dirigieran al invitado a aquella sala.

Yi Jeong llego a la mansión Goo y lo dirigieron a una pequeña sala, cuando entro sonrió pues dos pequeños jugaban en el suelo con algunos juguetes bajo la atenta mirada de Jun Pyo, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó porque se encontraba ahí.

-Yi Jeong, que milagro-

-Lo sé, no esperaba encontrar al CEO de Shin Hwa en una sala llena de juguetes con dos niños jugando, por cierto ¿Por qué Jung Su se encuentra aquí?-Dijo señalando al más pequeño de los niños.

-Woo Bin y Jae Hee tenían una reunión así que me pidieron vigilarlo, además así puede pasar más tiempo con Chung Hee- Yi Jeong asintió mirando al hijo de Jun Pyo y de Woo Bin. Ambos habían nacido con solo 4 meses de diferencia, no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando Jun Pyo y Jan Di anunciaron que esperaban a su primer hijo, tenían casi dos años de casados cuando se enteraron, pero cuando Woo Bin anuncio que sería padre, fue una sorpresa para todos, él y Jae Hee no tenían mucho tiempo de salir oficialmente, aunque muchos pensaron que su boda fue debido al embarazo de la chica, no era verdad, Woo Bin sabía que quería casarse con ella, lo hablaron y ella le imploro esperar para contraer matrimonio pues sentía que sería muy apresurado casarse de inmediato, sin embargo la adelantaron pues no querían que su hijo naciera sin que sus padres estuvieran casados. Eran los primeros niños del F4. Y no serían los únicos.-Yi Jeong ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo el heredero de Shin Hwa al notar la mirada perdida de su amigo.

-Jun Pyo, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro-

-Cuando...-

-Hey, Chung Hee, deja que Jung Su juegue también con eso-El niño miro a su padre, y no de muy buena gana hizo caso. Para tener más de un año era un niño muy inteligente.-Lo siento, ¿Me decías?-

-Cuando Jan Di te dijo que estaba embarazada, cuando supiste que serías padre ¿No tenías miedo?-

-Estaba aterrado-Admitió el de pelo rizado-Ser padres...es algo que no se enseña, es algo que no puede aprenderse por muchos libros que leas, es algo que se aprende con la práctica, pero mi mayor miedo era ser igual que mis padres en mi infancia, lo que menos quería era eso.-

-¿Cómo supiste que podías enfrentar ese miedo?-

-Jan Di me ayudo, ella me demostró que no era igual a mis padres, y cuando me ponía más testarudo al respecto, ella simplemente me gritaba que si me atrevía a ser como mis padres cuando yo era pequeño, me daría una patada que jamás olvidaría-Dice con una sonrisa lo cual hace reír a Yi Jeong-¿Me vas a decir que sucede?-Yi Jeong lo miro seriamente.

-Ga Eul está embarazada-¡Lo había dicho! Pero decirlo en voz alta solo aumento su miedo, lo hizo más real. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

-Yah! Yi Jeong-Dijo su amigo sacudiéndolo un poco, Yi Jeong por fin abrió los ojos solo para encontrar el rostro lleno de preocupación de su amigo.-¿Estas bien?-

-No-Admitió por fin, las palabras comenzaron a brotar-Hace un mes..-

*Flashback*

Yi Jeong llego a su casa más temprano de lo acostumbrado, no había nadie en la casa, era viernes por la noche lo cual significaba que los empleados ya se habían marchado pues tenían los fines de semana libres casi todos ellos, siempre se rotaban para que unas pocas personas se quedaran el fin de semana. Yi Jeong comenzó a buscar a su esposa, la encontró en su habitación. Camino lentamente hacia ella, sorprendiéndola cuando la abrazo por la cintura y depositaba un beso en su hombro.

-Yi Jeong-Dijo la chica nerviosa, Yi Jeong se sorprendió al notar los nervios en su voz, decidió soltarla, tomo sus hombros para que quedara frente a el

-¿Ga Eul? ¿Qué sucede?-Dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos. La chica lo miro con un poco de miedo

-Yo...Yi Jeong...-

-Dime que pasa-Dijo el chico comenzando a sentir miedo. La chica suspiro, no era así como planeaba decirle, pero era mejor hablar ahora.

-Estoy embarazada- Yi Jeong la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. No se dio cuenta que se alejaba de ella hasta que ella tomo su brazo para detenerlo-Yi Jeong- Sin embargo el no dijo ni una palabra, pero tampoco se alejó. La miro, incrédulo, no pronuncio nada, lo único que recibió Ga Eul como respuesta fue silencio. Ese silencio se había prolongado por casi un mes, una distancia había crecido entre ellos.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Eso fue hace un mes-

-¿Cuantos meses tiene de embarazo?-

-Cuatro-Dijo Yi Jeong. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-Hey-

-Eres un idiota Yi Jeong, pobre Ga Eul, un mes sufriendo tu silencio, ya puedo imaginarla, pensando que hizo algo mal, pensando que estás enojado, pensando mil cosas malas Yi Jeong, no es bueno ni para ella ni para el bebé-Yi Jeong no había pensado en ello, solo pensaba en su propia reticencia de ser padre.-Debes hacer algo y pronto Yi Jeong, no diré nada a nadie, sé que Jan Di tampoco lo sabe, de otra forma ya me lo habría dicho o te hubiera dado tu merecido-

-Pero es que no sé qué debo hacer-

-Pregúntate a ti mismo que es lo que sientes, habla con Ga Eul. Hazlo ya Yi Jeong- El chico asintió-Si prolongas esto puedes causar algún daño, por Dios ella podría incluso tener un aborto involuntario si no se cuida adecuadamente-Yi Jeong no había pensado en ello, tenía miedo que algo le pasará a Ga Eul y al bebé, no, no podía dejar que nada malo ocurriera. Unos minutos después, Jun Pyo sonreía-Cuatro meses...eso quiere decir que tu hijo y mi hijo nacerán con un par de meses de diferencia-Jan Di se encontraba esperando a su segundo hijo, tenía casi 7 meses de embarazo. Jun Pyo sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a YI Jeong-Ser padre no es malo Yi Jeong, debemos de dejar de tener miedo que haremos lo mismo que nuestros padres pues ese miedo constante puede consumirnos y sin quererlo, podemos dañarlos a ellos e incluso a nuestras esposas- Yi Jeong se sorprendió mucho por sus palabras, sin duda Jun Pyo había madurado.

Yi Jeong agradeció a Jun Pyo y después se marchó. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde cuando llego a casa. Ga Eul se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de comida. Yi Jeong la observo en silencio, vestía un pantalón azul oscuro, blusa color beige y zapatos bajos, su cabello largo caía suelto. La blusa le quedaba un poco suelta, pero Yi Jeong noto como un pequeño bulto comenzaba a formarse. Lucía hermosa, era una belleza que jamás había visto en ella, era un brillo en su rostro y en su mirada.

-Ga Eul- Dijo suavemente.

La chica se sorprendió pues no lo escucho llegar, por lo tanto dejo caer una taza, de inmediato la chica comenzó a recoger las piezas de la taza, Yi Jeong estuvo ahí en menos de un minuto, aparto gentilmente las manos de Ga Eul y la ayudo a sentarse sobre un taburete. Él se encargó de limpiar el desastre de la taza rota. Cuando termino, miro a Ga Eul, fue entonces que noto lo cansada que lucía. Ella tenía la vista fija en sus manos

-Perdón- Fue entonces que la chica alzo la mirada, tenía los ojos cristalinos de lágrimas que querían salir de ellos.-Perdón-Dijo de nuevo Yi Jeong con la voz entrecortada. Ga Eul no contuvo más las lágrimas y las dejo escapar libremente, Yi Jeong la envolvió abrazo, acunándola en su pecho mientras la palabra "Perdón" brotaba de sus labios sin cesar.

Una hora después ambos se encontraban en su habitación, recargados en la cabecera con muchas almohadas tras ellos. Ga Eul apretaba con fuerza a Yi Jeong. Él sabía que debía hacer caso a Jun Pyo, debía ser sincero, sabía porque había reaccionado así. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra decirlo en voz alta.

-Cuando era niño-Comenzó Yi Jeong, Ga Eul alzo el rostro para mirarlo-Mis padres nunca estuvieron presentes, era muy pequeño cuando me tuve que enfrentar a una madre suicida y un padre negligente. Nunca crecí con la idea de tener hijos, creí que cuando llegará el momento, tendría un hijo por deber, no porque fuera algo que yo quisiera. Sin embargo, quiero tener hijos contigo Ga Eul, por eso y muchas cosas más me case contigo, pero cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, sentí pánico, ¿Y si no soy un buen padre? ¿Y si es como yo? No quiero fallarte Ga Eul, y tengo mucho miedo de destruir una vida inocente por el simple hecho de ser su padre-

Ga Eul se sentó, Yi Jeong noto más lágrimas en su rostro

-Serás un gran padre Yi Jeong, eres un buen hombre, eres un buen esposo, nadie sabe exactamente como ser padre, lo averiguaremos juntos. No, no serás mal padre porque eres un hombre cariñoso, eres un hombre que protege a los que ama. Además-Dijo la chica sonriendo-Si te atreves a ser un mal padre, yo misma me asegurare que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida-

Yi Jeong rio, acaricio el rostro de Ga Eul, muchas veces se preguntaba cómo pudo aceptarlo, como pudo amarlo, pero siempre agradecía por tenerla en su vida, porque era su amiga, su esposa, su amante, era su todo.

Ga Eul se encontraba exhausta, por ello había sucumbido al sueño en apenas diez minutos, Yi Jeong se había levantado al baño y cuando regreso la encontró dormida. La miro un momento, se sentó sutilmente a su lado después se acostó y acerco su mano al vientre casi plano de Ga Eul. Movió su blusa con cuidado, la acaricio

-Hola-Dijo acercándose al vientre de la chica-Soy appa-El chico acaricio lentamente una y otra vez fascinado, ¿Cómo era posible que Ga Eul llevará una vida dentro de ella en esos momentos? Su amor por ella se intensifico. Tan ensimismado estaba que no noto cuando Ga Eul despertó

-Yi Jeong- El chico alzo la mirada, Ga Eul sonrió pues hace tiempo que no veía ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. Yi Jeong se movió hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

-Prometo amarlos a ambos, prometo que lo intentaré, seré un buen padre pero te necesito conmigo Ga Eul-La chica asintió para después besarlo. Había extrañado los besos profundos de su esposo. Cuando ambos se separaron, tenían una sonrisa en el rostro. Ga Eul lo beso de nuevo, oh, lo había extrañado tanto. Yi Jeong también había extrañado a su esposa, por ello comenzó a dejar caricias por su cuerpo, subiendo un poco de tono las cosas. De pronto Yi Jeong se detuvo

-Tu cuerpo está cambiando-Ga Eul se ruborizo-Me gusta-Dijo Yi Jeong para seguir demostrándole de una manera física cuanto la había extrañado

.

.

.

La sala del F4 se encontraba llena de ruido, era normal, a pesar de que solo se encontraban los adultos, las bromas, las risas eran una constante.

-Pobre Jan Di-Decía Woo Bin-Tener un hijo con Jun Pyo es feo pero tener dos..-

-Por favor Woo Bin, pobre Jae Hee que tiene un hijo tuyo-Respondió el de cabello rizado. Ji Hoo y Yi Jeong reían mientras las chicas los miraban, preguntándose porque decidieron casarse con ellos, Rachel y Ji Hoo tenían medio año de casados mientras que Woo Bin y Jae Hee iban por un año, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong casi dos años y Jun Pyo y Jan Di casi tres. El F4 nunca se imaginó que cuando contrajeran matrimonio, tendrían momentos como estos.

-¿Cuando nace tu hijo Jan Di?- Dijo Rachel

-En poco más de dos meses- Respondió la joven doctora

-No entiendo cómo puedes con esto, ser madre no creo que sea fácil- Dijo Rachel, Jae Hee y Jan Di compartieron una mirada cómplice pues ambas eran felices siendo madres, aún trabajaban, aun cumplían sus sueños.

-Bien-Dijo Yi Jeong-Tengo una noticia que darles-Dijo el alfarero llamando la atención de todos-Ga Eul y yo estamos esperando un hijo- Ga Eul sonrió a su esposo mientras los demás los miraban sorprendidos

-¿Sabes? Ya era hora bro-Dijo Woo Bin, los demás los felicitaron

-No te arrepentirás Yi Jeong-Le dijo Jun Pyo antes de felicitarlo, Yi Jeong estaba agradecido con él por hacerlo reaccionar.

-Wow-Dijo Rachel-No solo serán tres mocosos, sino 4 en la vida del F4- Dijo fingiendo un escalofrió, Ji Hoo negó con la cabeza, de verdad amaba a su esposa pero a veces no comprendía como pudo enamorarse de una mujer como ella.-En realidad...serán cinco-

-¿De qué hablas Rachel?-Dijo Ji Hoo un poco sorprendido.

-Tengo seis semanas de embarazo-Respondió como si nada, todos miraron a Rachel asombrados, la chica comenzó a sentir como su rostro se tornaba rojo, Ji Hoo parecía petrificado.

Las chicas felicitaron a Rachel, pero los chicos seguían sin reaccionar

-No puedo creerlo, en verdad lo hizo-Dijo Woo Bin

-Y con Rachel-Completo Jun Pyo

-Ji Hoo ya no es un niño-Dijo Yi Jeong con una sonrisa. De pronto Ji Hoo se puso de pie sorprendiendo a todos, tomo a Rachel de los hombros

-¿Es verdad?-

-Fui al doctor ayer-Dijo la chica en voz baja. Entonces Ji Hoo sorprendió a todos cuando beso a su esposa

-Necesitan una habitación-Dijo Woo Bin

-Hey contrólense-Grito Jun Pyo lo cual logro que Ji Hoo y Rachel se separaran. Ji Hoo sonrió a sus amigos, era una sonrisa de completa felicidad.

-¿Sabes Jae Hee?-Dijo casualmente Woo Bin- Deberíamos tener otro hijo, no podemos quedarnos fuera-La chica lo golpeó fuertemente ganándose risas de todos. Lo que ella no sabía es que un par de días atrás, en una noche llena de deseo, Woo Bin y ella habían logrado que otra vida comenzará a crecer en el interior de la chica.

Los chicos se sentían felices, plenos, Ji Hoo y Yi Jeong tenían miedo de ser padres, Jun Pyo y Woo Bin ya habían pasado por ello, pero saldrían adelante, no solo tenían mujeres maravillosas a su lado, se tenían entre ellos, eran una familia, y la familia estaba creciendo. Darían lo mejor de sí.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N Nos leemos pronto,

Cari


End file.
